Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a noise filter and an electronic device including the same. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a noise filter and an electronic device including the same, in which a common mode noise filter and a normal mode noise filter are integrated with each other.
Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of digital and semiconductor technologies, electronic and computer industrial fields have experienced remarkable development. However, an electromagnetic wave radiated or conducted from an electric/electronic device has problems in that it serves as noise that influences other neighboring devices, and thus causes operational problems, and it is known to be injurious to a human body. Therefore, the international society has settled “electromagnetic interference (EMI) standards” so that the electromagnetic waves radiated from all the electric/electronic devices can be below a predetermined level.
Noise includes two kinds of noise, i.e., radiant noise transferred to the atmosphere and conductive noise transferred through a main power line of an electronic device. The conductive noise includes a common mode noise C transferred between a power line and a ground line, and a normal mode noise N reciprocating in the power line (refer to FIG. 1). Except for particular cases, the electronic device always includes the common mode noise C and the normal mode noise N.
Therefore, a general electronic device includes a common mode noise filter 10 for suppressing the common mode noise generated at the ground line, and a normal mode noise filter 20 for suppressing the normal mode noise generated at the power line. The noise filters are separately manufactured and respectively mounted on a printed circuit board 30, thereby increasing production costs and restricting miniaturization because they occupy respective installation spaces.